diamondhuntonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are a series of objectives that give rewards after completing quest To be able to start quests, players need to buy the Quest book first in Game Shop for 35 coins. Brief table of quests list * If you have completed the easy combat achievements and beat the wizard in The Wand Two, you'll have a 5% chance of getting two lootbags that award 4 quest points each, for a total of 8. List of all quests Easy Quests Doric's Quest This quest requires 50 coins to start. In this quest, you buy an anvil from Doric. You can either buy it from him outright for 50 gold, or you can try and haggle into trading stones for it instead. If you haggle with him it ends up costing 50 gold and 10 stone. On ce you own the anvil, you can unlock the crafting skill. Bob the Farmer There are no requirements to start this quest. Bob asks you to grow a dark mushroom seed. If you ask about the source of these dark mushroom seeds, you are told about how the evil god Faradox has cast dark magic over red mushrooms to poison them, and those who eat them will be poisoned and evil as well. You must grow the seeds to proceed. Once you have the dark mushroom seeds, you can unlock the Farming skill. The seed takes 1 minute to grow and gives 100 farming XP. Harvesting this plant launches you to level 4 in Farming and gives you a grey capped mushroom with red eyes. You give the farmer the mushrooms to be studied. In return for your help, he agrees to find seeds for you. Upon completion, Bob the Farmer, a Rake and 3 red mushroom seeds are added to your Farming tab. The observatory This quest requires you to have a bound shovel. You meet Fred, who has a cracked lens. If you ask him whether he has observed anything, he will tell you about his interest in trying to observe moonstone. You agree to craft him a telescope lens to help to fix it. This requires 1 sheet of glass. Without a gemstone in your shovel, it can take an unlucky player more than 20 minutes to get the sand needed. Fred gives you 50 crafting XP, pushing you to level 3 crafting and also gives you a bonus of 5 vials of water and 500 gold in exchange for his new lens. Cook's assistant This quest requires that you have the cooking skill unlocked. A cook asks you for a favor. He wants you to season a cooked sardine with a dotted green leaf. This requires you to have level 15 cooking before you can do so. When you finish the quest you are rewarded with the Cook's book, which allows you to make a variety of new edibles, for example bread and cake. Factory Farming You need level 20 farming to start this quest. You are given 50 Grass Seeds to farm. Each seed takes 15 seconds to grow. Trying to remove the grass will result in a notification saying, "I shouldn't remove this as I am growing them for the factory farmers.". After growing all 50 seeds go back to the factory farmers and give them the Grass. In exchange for it, you get a planter as well as a quest point. Friend or Foe You need fishing unlocked to start this quest. A Thief steals a Swordfish from you. You will get it back when you beat your first thief. Bobette the Gardener Bobette tells you that she is having a bad day because her husband, Bob, is always away, looking for seeds. You can then talk to Bob the Farmer. He agrees that he has not seen her enough and asks you to deliver a letter to her for him. When you give her the letter, you tell her that you are the reason he is always away. You offer to hire her as well to find seeds, and she agrees, but notes that her seeds are mostly related to food production. Bob can be fired during the quest. He can be hired again by clicking on the Bob the Farmer quest. The Magic Vendor To start the quest you will be required to have at least a Magic level of 5 and 1 Strange Yellow Leaf. Upon starting the quest, the Magic Vendor asks if you know what to do with this Strange Leaf. You ask him how to use it, and where you can find more strange leaves. The vendor then tells you he actually has a store where he accepts them, but only magical items though such as items which use Stardust and Strange Leaf. When you ask him if you can come by at his shop, he friendly accepts. After completing the quest, you receive 1 quest point and the Magic Vendor store will be available to you, which enables you to buy your first mana star (you HAVE to buy your first mana star in order to be able to get the other ones from loot bags!) '''along with meditation rocks and a Shooting Star. You will also be able to buy a Wooden Wheel, and to trade Strange Leaves for silk. Medium Quests The Wand You need level 15 Magic to start this quest. An old mage shows a powerful wand. He tells you to start a fight and '''cast heal, pound and teleport. After teleporting out of the fight and returning to the old mage, he gives you a wand. Previously, this quest required you to bring the old man 10 empty essence before starting the fight, and would take them after the quest was completed. Mixology If you choose the option to try to taste one of the Brewing Master's new mixing potions, you will get a free 5,000 brewing XP. After that you'll have to give him 200 Dotted Green Leaf, 100 Green Leaf and 50 Lime Leaf for the Mixing Stand. Click on it and it will say it requires Brewing Scrolls to work. Talk to the Brewing Master again and he will give you Brewing Scroll 1 for 1,000 Red Mushroom, 500 Blewit Mushroom and 100 Snapegrass. Bob's Uncle Talk to Bob's Uncle and you realize he is super drunk. Talk to Bob to receive the hint that you need to throw water onto his uncle's face to make him sober. Click on the Vial of Water. After being sober, he will let you visit his farm for free by growing a White Leaf for him. The seed doesn't require any farming level, but has a very high chance of dying. Also, Super Compost Potion doesn't work on it. He will give you a new seed for 1,000,000 coins if your plant dies. Once you grow it successfully and give it to him, he lets you take a tour around his farm. The soil is very dry and can't be used to grow leaves, only mushrooms are possible. He then gives a deal that you can grow mushrooms on his farm, but you must give half of your harvests to him. '''Note: '''Upon harvesting if the Blue Rake Orb triggers and one gets back a White Leaf Seeds, he needs to grow that seed (or plant then remove) to be able to complete the quest. Bob's Aunt To be able to start the quest, you will need to have completed the Bob's Uncle Quest. Bob's Aunt requires you to make her 12 random recipes, which can include up to potato with cheese in the cookbook. once completed, you have access to Bob's Aunt's farm, and can plant multiple food seeds at once. The Evil Snake This quest requires you to have Combat unlocked to start. You must fight a red snake to pass this quest, but it is unbeatable unless you have a full snakeskin armor set. When you complete the quest you get a special loot bag containing 100 Bronze bars and a cooked tuna. One small favor This quest requires you to have reached level 30 in Mining, level 45 in Crafting, level 50 in Woodcutting and level 35 in Brewing. At the start of the quest you are given the "Mining Machinery" machine, which will start collecting sandstone over time. You need to use this sandstone to make 10 sandblocks. These cost 10 sandstone and 100 sand each, so make sure you have 1000 sand stocked up. Next you are tasked to collect 10 cooked chickens. Since they are non-tradable, this is a nice way to get you to revisit the fields. Finally you get the Tree Tap which grants you 1 Maple syrup per Maple Tree. You have to bring 1 Maple Syrup to the king as he doesn't like dry pancakes. At last, you have to create a Bravery Potion. After doing this, you get another 3 quest points as a reward. The Skeleton Trainer Players need to wear nothing to fight in a practice against the Skeleton Trainer. He won't attack you, but will ask to switch to Skeleton Sword, Skeleton Shield, or hold nothing in time until you defeat him. Equipping armor other than the Skeleton pieces results in a pop-up stating that the Skeleton Trainer wouldn't appreciate cheating. If you fail the quest, and will have to wait 1 hour to attempt it (or any Combat) again. For best results, zoom your browser out until you can see the directions at the top of the combat screen while being able to click on "Unequip" without scrolling. The reward is 20,000 combat XP and a perk to switch gear sets with one click. Witches Potion This quest requires you to have reached level 50 in Brewing. The witches offer to make you a potion in return for: 10 strange blue leaves, 200 stardust tree logs, 10 ashes and 1 fire feather. All ingredient can be bought on the market. When you give them these items, they give you the brewing mix potion needed to craft the brewing kit. Doric's Armour This quest requires you to have reached level 60 in Crafting. Doric shows you his new promethium armour. He tells you that while you could use oil to melt promethium bars, it would take a lot of oil to do so. He suggests instead that you use a different fuel source: Charcoal. He offers to sell you a charcoal foundry for 5 sapphires or 2.5 million gold. If you haggle with him he will reduce the price to 2 million gold. Hard Quests Animal Rights To be able to start the quest, you will need to have leveled to 50 Farming, 60 Woodcutting, and you have to have completed the Bob's Aunt Quest. This quest will introduce you to Bob's Brother. He can help you farm animals, but first, you must build a barn. To do so, he asks for a massive amount of logs. Try negotiating with him. He will then tell you to go find him some redwood logs, and gives you a hint about a forest. After this, go combat in the forest, and you'll get redwood seeds from the Forest Tree. Plant the seeds (which take 7 days to grow, or you can use a super compost potion to grow instantly). Once you have grown the redwood tree, harvest and click on the logs. You will then have the barn built, and can complete Animal Rights. You now have access to animals! Robot Waves To be able to start this quest, you must own a rocket. Once you start the quest you will have a dialogue with a robot. He wants you to go to the moon to find and fight his brother and get a lootbag from him and give the unopened lootbag to the robot. (you don't need to fight the robot if you already have an unopened robot lootbag). After completing this you will be able to play a new minigame called Robot Waves. The Wand Two This quest requires you to have completed Bob the Farmer, achieved level 30 in Magic, and have Magic page 2. The wizard asks you to get him some dark mushrooms, but he can't tell you where to find them. You can get them from Farmer Bob, who reminds you not to eat them. The old mage eats the dark mushrooms. This causes him to faint. After 10 minutes the wizard transforms and you can fight him. You will need the Ghost Scan spell to fight the then-turned into ghostly remains Mage. A combat level of 70+, (near)-full Moonstone armour, medium Combat achievement perk and a Skeleton Shield + Sword / Bow are recommended. When you complete the quest, any wand will be 2 times as powerful in Magic bonus. Faradox's Lair This quest requires that you have reached level 40 in Combat, a Magic level of 35, level 75 in Crafting and that you have used the Teleport spell for an amount of 5 times. Upon starting the quest, you ask the warrior if you can talk with him about Faradox. The warrior then tells you he wants to find Faradox already for a long time. If you ask him more about Faradox, he will tell you he is an evil god that tricks people into eating black Mushrooms for him to be able to take control of them, because he wants to rule the world. On asking the warrior how he found Faradox, he says he actually didn't because nobody knows where he is. The warrior then tells you he knows a way to get close to Faradox by teleporting near his lair. To do so, however, you need to use a magical crystal orb using his black Mushroom magic. You need to find a crystal to make such an orb, which the warrior either could sell you for 20 million coins, or your miners could dig up, considering you are level 60 in mining. After completing his quest, he allows you to trade items with him. Elite Quests Faradox's Guardian Being both an undead and ghost monster, the monster requires a Ghost Scan to be revealed, and is susceptible to Scythe. A full Promethium Armour and using Cannon with Promethium Cannon Ball is recommended but Barrier should be sufficient. It will not simply die after being lowered to 0 HP, instead it transforms into a much stronger version with 1,000 HP. The monster will then start charging for about 45 seconds before it releases a 10,000 damage hit. Players need to use Reflect to counter and one-shot kill him. Wizard Battle This quest requires you to have Magic Pages 1 to 4. You will have to fight the Wizard, using only Magic Spells. Magic Page 5 is obtainable by finishing the quest. Category:Items tab Category:Game shop items